Campout
by UndoneChaos
Summary: Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Craig, Tweek, Damien, Pip, and Christophe go camping in the mountains for a month. Full of swearing, sexual innuendos, and spicy, sexy smut, these boys have quite the campout ahead of them. Better than it sounds, I suck at summaries. Someone once mentioned that it was 'random YAOI paradise'. Thankz!
1. Chapter 1

**Dude, I don't know what this is. But I do know that it's **_**WAY**_** better, or at least **_**going to be**_** way better that SPG. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the sort that is South Park.**

_Tap-tap-tap._

I groaned and rolled over, half-asleep. I slowly opened one eye and checked my alarm clock.

7:30 AM. Who would be at my door _this_ early? I prayed it wasn't another… 'customer'… I was sore enough as it was, and I had barely gotten three hours of sleep.

Squinting my eyes and clearing my throat, called out a soft, "Yes?"

"Dude, Kenny. We're going camping!" I heard Stan say from behind my door. We? Who was we?

"Yeah, we wanted to know if you would come!" Kyle added. Well, I guess _that_ answered my question.

"Uh'', I said, clearing my throat again, "just you two?" I happened to know that both Stan and Kyle had crushes on each other, but neither would admit it, so basically everyone knew but, well, them.

"No, uh, actually… We invited Craig and Tweek too", Stan answered. Craig and Tweek? Oh, that would be a laugh. Another quote-end-quote _couple _who hadn't admitted their feelings for each other.

"And Damien and Pip", Kyle added. OK, now this was getting just plain strange. Why the cotton candy _fuck_ would Stan and Kyle invite _Damien and Pip_? This was sounding more and more like a 'couple campout', I myself being the only single and sexless one there. Well, every _one _of them would be sexless if they didn't grow a pair and admit their feelings to each other.

"Ok, so what you're saying is, you expect me to go on a campout with stoic, devil-boy, angel-face, and pretty princess paranoid?" I laughed, sitting up in bed.

"Oh, come on. It won't be that bad. We'll be staying at a _private _campground, all expenses paid… They have hot springs too, and best of all… We'll be away from fat-ass for an entire _month_!" Stan answered.

I laughed again and shook my head. "No, just no. I need to be here, to take care of…" What _did _I need to take care of? Huh. "Well, just no. You guys–" I was cut off by Kyle.

"Christophe will be there too, you know", he added. I could hear the grin in his voice.

"When do we leave?" I asked, hopping out of bed and walking to my drawers in search of a month's worth of clothes.

**Yep. I know. I do! This… Is… AWESOME! OK, maybe not really, but come on! A whole ****month**** full of YAOI between our favorite South Park dudes! You gotta love that! **

**So, I don't think I'll be continuing SPG. It's just… Not going anywhere. But this, right here, I'll finish this. I swear on Jehovah. Except I'm not Jewish. Wait, don't Jews believe in Abraham? No, they believe in Moses. Wait, aren't they all the same people? Never mind.**

**I swear on… Uh… NYX! Yeah, her. Except she might not exist either…**

**Sorry this is so hard for me, I'm Agnostic so I'm not really, um, **_**decided**_**.**

**Whatever. Just… Anyway, the next chapter, or probably next two, maybe three, will be up today. M'Kay?**

**M'Kay.**

**TTYL, KIT, Ciao for now…**

– **Chao**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Why do I even bother…**

"God dammit, Kenny, can't you drive any faster?" Stan complained from his spot next to Kyle behind me.

"No, unless you all want to crash. I'm the only one with a license, so only _I _can drive. But if you want to take your chances without even your _permits_, be my guest", I said grumpily, tapping my hands to a beat that was running through my head.

"Uh, Stan, maybe he's right. He _is _the only one who's legally allowed to drive", Kyle explained to Stan, turning to face him.

"Oh, fine. Whatever. So, Ken, what'd you bring?" Stan asked.

"Hmm? Oh, clothes, toothbrush and tooth paste, h–" He cut me off.

"No, dude. Besides that", Stan said tiredly.

"Oh, well then… Brought my weed", I said, laughing at Kyle's expression.

"So much for this being a _legal _car ride", he mumbled.

"Lighten up, Jew. Anyway", I said, turning around a little bit to face Stan, "I also brought my Playboys, my porn… OH! And I brought a movie", I said, recalling everything I had thrown into my bag.

"What movie?" Kyle asked curiously.

"Um, I think it's called Another Gay Movie", I answered.

"Aw, sick dude! There's guys having _sex _in that movie!" Stan exclaimed.

"And your point is? Look, Stanley, we all know that you're gay as a rainbow. C'mon, you both are! Actually, the only not-gay one is Butters. What a surprise…" I trailed off, speaking the last sentence mostly to myself.

"So you're finally admitting it, huh? King of the Pimps, Mr. Ladies Man, Player of the Year, is finally admitting to being gay?" I looked up to see Craig standing outside my window. Huh. I must have been so distracted that I didn't realize that I had stopped.

"What? Naw", I said and waved my hand dismissively. "I'm Bi".

"Whatever you say, Pretty Boy", Craig said and opened the door to my van, sliding in behind Kyle and Stan. "Where to next?" he asked.

"I think to Tweek's, and then to Pip's. Damien's with Pip, so lucky for me I won't have to kill myself just to go get him", I responded, starting the car up again and driving to the coffee addict's house.

"Sweet", Craig said.

…

Shortly after, we arrived at Tweek's house. He was sitting on the steps, drinking coffee out of his ever-present mug. "Yo, Tweek!" I called, stopping the car and waiting for him to get in.

"GAH! Oh Jesus, Kenny! You startled me!" Tweek pouted but got up, slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder and walking over to us. He pulled open the door and slipped in, siting next to Craig in the middle row.

"Great! So, now it's to Pip's!", I stated, making sure Tweek was all buckled up and strapped in before starting my van.

"Turn on the radio", Stan said, tapping me to get my attention.

"What station?" I asked.

"102.1"

"95.1"

"100.5"

"104.3" I heard all at the same time. Everyone turned to each other and glared. I sighed.

"All right, we all want to listen to something different. So how's about no radio until you can all agree?" I said, playing peacekeeper for my friends.

"Fine", everyone grumbled in unison.

"Good", I said, turning onto Angel Street, where Pip lived. I drove down it before pulling up in front of a light blue house with white trimming.

Pip's head popped out of the door, before he walked out, dragging the son of Satan behind him.

"Well, hello chaps!" he grinned, getting in the car and sitting in the very back row. Damien slid in next to him.

"Yeah, hi", Damien said, closing the door as he sat down.

"Well, _someone's_ in a grumpy mood!" I exclaimed, smirking at Damien. He growled at me.

"I have weed, you know", I sad, turning back to the road and starting the engine, driving to my next destination before we could finally head to the campground. Damien grinned, his bad mood seemingly vanished.

"H-hey, where are we going now?" Tweek asked me. I turned to him.

"Tophe's", I answered simply.

"Shovel boy?" Craig asked. I nodded.

…

I pulled up in front of a beige-y, tannish house with brown trimming. In my opinion, not the best color choice, but I suppose I shouldn't be talking, considering I live in an old _clubhouse_. I waited in the car, humming 'Telephone' by Lady Gaga.

"Vell, looks as eef zomeone 'as been vorking, no?" Christophe asked as he pulled open the door, sliding into shotgun next to me. I smiled.

"Yeah, I've been working a lot more lately. It's getting kind of tiring", I complained, looking at him. He frowned.

"Jhoo know zat I don't appreciate ze vork jhoo do, right?" he asked me, looking intently into my eyes.

"Yeah, I know, _mom._ But it's the only thing I know how to do, and it pays", I answered him. I could see the slight disappointment in his eyes. I started to pull out of the driveway.

"I just vish zat jhoo could apply for _zomezeeng_ elze. Jhoo could at leest be a fry cook or zomezeeng!" I really did love how much Christophe seemed to care about me. He was the first one I told about my job, my real problems, even that I couldn't die. And he believed me, listened to me, and even if he did not like what I did, supported me.

I weakly smiled. "I'll go and apply for a different job when I can, Ok?" This was a lie, but I could at least humor him. It was the empty promise that I always made to him.

"Zank jhoo", he smiled at me.

I turned to the road and focused hard on getting us to the campground. This was going to be one interesting month.

**Told you I'd put the next chapter up today. Chapter three is also going up in a couple hours, so look out for that!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SP, or Somewhere Only We Know by Keane**

"If jhou 'ave a minute, vhy don't ve go… Talk about it zomevhere only ve know… Zis could be ze end of everyzing, so vhy don't ve go, zomevhere only ve know", Christophe sang along to the radio, making tears form in my eyes. (Yes, we had finally decided on a station.) He had such a beautiful voice, it was almost better than mine!

OK, that might sound like bragging, but ask anyone I know and they'll agree. I mean, c'mon! I took singing lessons in Europe, for fuck's sake.

The song ended and I switched off the radio, looking at Christophe intently.

"Vhat?", he asked me, a little uneasy.

How did you learn to sing like that?" I asked him curiously. He blushed.

"Um, I don't zink jhoo vant to know", he replied.

"Yeah, I do. C'mon, tell me! I won't laugh, and neither will anyone else". OK, I had no knowledge of whether or not anyone else would laugh, but since they were alseep, I guessed they probably wouldn't. He sighed.

"OK. I took zingeeng lessons vhen I vas leetle", he confessed. I looked at him for half a second before bursting into laughter.

"Jhoo saeed jhoo vouldn't laugh! Asshole, jhoo lied to me!" Christophe looked at me, pink tinting his cheeks.

"No, no, it's not that. It's just that, I don't know why you would be embarrassed. I took singing lessons when I was little too! Look, I'll prove it", I said, and began to sing Con te partirò by Andrea Bocelli.

"Quando sono solo sogno all'orizzonte

e mancan le parole

si lo so che non c'luce

in una stanza quando manca il sole

se non ci sei tu con me, con me

su le finestre

mostra a tutti il mio cuore

che hai acceso chiudi, dentro me

la luce che hai incontrato per strada

Con te partiro paesi che non ho mai

veduto e vissuto con te

adesso sui li vivro

Con te partiro su navi per mari

che io lo so no, no, non esistono piu

con te io li vivro

Quando sei lontana sogno all'orizzonte

e mancan le parole

e io solo so che sei con me, con me

tu mia luna tu sei qui con me

mio sole tu sei qui con me, con me, con me, con me

Con te partiro

Paesi che non ho mai

veduto e vissuto con te

adesso so li vivro

Con te partiro

su navi per mari che, io lo so

no, no, non esistono pia

con te io li rivivo

Con te partiro

su navi per mari che, io lo so

no, no, non esistono pio

con te io li rivivro

Con te partiro...

Io con te!" I finished the song and inhaled a big breath. Christophe just stared at me, amazed and gawking.

"What?" I asked him, dead serious.

"Zat vas beautiful", he said, dead serious right back. I looked at him, shocked, and blushed.

"Uh… Heh, not really. Really?" I asked him.

"Jhes, you most certainly are roi de les chanteurs", he breathed.

"Hmmn? Is Christophe in sexy mode now? He only talks in French when he's trying to be seductive", I heard Kyle, who I had woken up with my singing, say. Christophe blushed beet red before turning away from me to look out the window.

"WHAT?" I said, completely shocked. Not at Christophe trying to seduce me, mind you, but at Kyle. How would he know that? "How do you know that?" I asked him, bewildered.

"Oh, it's pretty obvious. I mean, French _is _a damn romantic language…" Kyle trailed off. I growled at him before turning back to face the road. I could barely see because it was about midnight.

"Do you have _any idea whatsoever _where this campground is?" I asked Kyle, taking my mind away from Christophe and his sexy, seducing accent.

"Actually, turn left", I turned down a dark, dirt road. "Now right," When I came to a fork, I turned right. "And here we are!" Kyle exclaimed.

I parked the car before honking my horn really loudly. "A'ight, all of yous, we here, so get yo' lazy asses up and outta my car!" I screeched, using my ghetto voice to call attention to myself.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! THE GNOMES! JESUS CHRIST! GAH!" Tweek shouted sitting straight up and pulling at his hair.

"Fuck off, I was sleeping", both Craig and Damien said at the same time before sharing odd looks.

"Yeah, asshat", Stan groaned, stretching.

"Oh, Kenny, it is so grand of you to alert us that we are here, but if you wouldn't mind honking quieter next time?" Pip asked. I rolled my eyes but nodded anyway.

"OK, so there are four cabins. Each have two beds. I'll share one with Stan. Craig and Tweek, you share one, and Damien and Pip, you share one. Kenny and Christophe, you get the last one", Kyle said before trudging off to his cabin with Stan on his heels.

"G'night, I guess. See you tomorrow", Craig called before grabbing Tweek's hand and leading him to their cabin.

"Night, assbuckets", Damien called, and he and Pip made their way into their cabin. I turned to Christophe.

"Looks like it's me and you, buddy", I said to him, throwing my arm around his shoulder.

"Jhes. Me and jhoo", he replied looking quite content as we walked into our cabin, the smile on his face leaving to wonder that _maybe he liked me too_.

**Eep. Well then, the smut is soon to come! Like in the next few chapters. Heh, I think I might make them go boating. wait, I mean fishing. Wait, I mean swimming. Wait, they have a lake nearby?**

**Who knows. READ ON!**

**Ciao for now**

–**Chaos**


	4. Chapter 4

**JTBC, or just to be clear for those of you who don't know acronyms well, I'm putting the POVs as the slash pairing names, not the people name. I trust you know what each slash pairing is, no? Good. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I dun own South Parkeh!**

**Style POV–**

"Uhg, that dumbass Kenny gave me a headache with his ghetto-ass voice", Stan complained, rolling over on the bed he was laying on so that he could face Kyle. Kyle nodded.

"He only does that when things are important though, just be happy he doesn't talk like that all the time", Kyle replied.

"Oh, yeah. That would be _awful_!" Stan laughed. "Or what if he talked like his mom, you know, it that total white-trash accent?"

Kyle shuddered. "I'm _glad_ his Southern accent doesn't show through that much", he said.

"Yeah, but it still does, a little bit. Hey, did you ever notice that he kind of smells white-trash, but in a good way?" Stan asker Kyle curiously.

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, like he has that drunken smoking poor-as-shit smell, but in a _good_ way. Does that make sense?"

"Well, no, but I know what you mean. He smells like hope. Like, even though he's shit-ass white-trash, he can still be a fantastical person", Stan answered.

"Is fantastical even a word?" Kyle looked at Stan doubtingly.

"It's my word. So, yes" Stan laughed, throwing a pillow at Kyle.

"Ow, douchebag, that hit me in the face", Kyle screeched and threw the pillow right back at Stan.

Soon the two boys were having a full-out pillow war. Kyle's hat had fallen off in the process, his red curls framing his face and bouncing around wildly. His oversized nightshirt hung off one shoulder. Stan was shirtless, for he had taken the thing off in the beginning when he complained it was too 'hot', and his hat was also off, leaving his bangs a chance to hang in front of his left eye. Both boys, realizing each other's appearences, stopped abruptly to stare intently at each other.

"Wow, you look really… Hot", Kyle said, not for the fact that he could see that Stan was sweating, but for the fact that, well, if you don't know, never mind.

"You look really… Pretty", Stan said, noticing how Kyle's curls framed his face in a completely girlish manner. He leaned over closer toward Kyle, about to kiss him, when Kyle lunged at him and crashed their lips together. (Kyle was now straddling him, for the fact that he had knocked Stan over in the process. Of lunging at him, I mean.)

Stan was wide-eyed for only a moment before he started kissing back, running his hands along Kyle's side and snaking his hand up Kyle's shirt. His slender fingers found Kyle's right nipple and he pinced it lightly, causing Kyle to grind his hips against Stan's in response.

"Mmn, God… Weren't we just talking about Kenny?" Stan wondered, panting as Kyle moved his lips along his neck, licking and biting and sucking.

"Yeah…", Kyle trailed off, once again latching himself to Stan's neck. (He had waited for this day for so long, and he wanted to leave his mark.) Both boys could practically hear Kenny saying: "I just have that affect on people!" and they both momentarily smiled before Kyle bit down on Stan's nipple. How he had gotten all the way down there, Stan had no idea, but he wasn't complaining as he let out a ragged moan, arching his chest up to Kyle's mouth.

"You know, I've waited for this for so–Aah!–long", Stan said to Kyle, breathing heavily. Kyle nodded.

"You don't even know how many nights I dreamed of you fucking me", Kyle leaded up to whisper in Stan's ear before unbuttoning Stan's pants and leaning back down to pull them unzipped with his teeth. Stan grunted in response and let his head roll back as Kyle took his dick in his hand and started pumping. Kyle leaned down and licked Stan's member before taking it into his mouth.

"Oh, God! Fuck…" Stan panted as he entertwined his fingers into Kyle's red Jewfro. Kyel reached his hands up to Stan's inner hips and started drawing circles on each one with his middle finger.

Stan started to feel something deep in the pit of his stomach and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. But he wanted his first time to be super special, and he wasn't going to leave Kyle unattended. "Stop", he breathed, loosening the grip on Kyle's hair.

Kyle looked up at him. "What's wrong?" he asked, trying to be concerned but failing miserably due to him being utterly turned on.

"I-I want to come inside you", Stan blushed, but Kyle simply just smiled.

"I've been waiting to hear that my whole life", he smirked, and sat up, leaning in to kiss Stan once more before he was flipped over and Stan was on top of him.

He held out three fingers. "Suck", he ordered, and Kyle obliged, taking the digits into his mouth and coating them with his saliva. Stan pulled his fingers from Kyle's mouth when he thought they were lubed up enough, and then pulled down Kyle's boxers, placing a wet finger next to his hole and making him shiver with excitement.

"This is gonna hurt, but I promise it will get better", he said before pushing hs finger into Kyle's ass. Kyle's eyes went wide for a moment, feeling the sting of pain. Stan waited patiently, looking at Kyle for the 'ok' to put in another finger. Kyle looked at him and nodded, and Stan gently pressed another finger into Kyle.

"Nngh", Kyle groaned in pain, but once Stan started making scissoring motions the pain ebbed away a bit more.

"Ok, you can… Add the next one", Kyle said, blushing at the sound of his voice. Stan did so, pushing the last finger into Kyle slowly. This was much more painful that the other two, Kyle thought, but as soon as Stan's fingers brushed up against something inside him, a shock of pleasure hit him like a tidal wave.

"Oh, god, there! Stan, do that again!", Kyle begged, closing his eyes as Stan yet again brushed up against his prostate. "Ooh, fuck!" he said, pressing himself down more onto Stan's fingers.

"I'm ready", Kyle said to Stan, lust clouding his vision. Stan nodded and pulled out his fingers before pulling his pants down to his knees and sliding up against Kyle, his dick brushing against Kyle's hole. He picked up Kyle's leg and threw it over his back, doing the same with the other before leaning up against Kyle and, looking once more for the 'ok', which Kyle reassured him he had, pressed into Kyle.

"Holy mother of Jehovah that hurts!" Kyle said, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Stan's cock was buried to the hilt in Kyle's ass, which let him tell you personally, if you've never had something as big as a cucumber up your ass, then you don't know real pain. Stan stopped pressing and waited, looking at Kyle.

"I'm so sorry. I know that must hurt like a bitch, but it's not going to get better until I move. Just tell me when you're ready, ok?" Kyle nodded, panting that he understood. Stan waited all the while kissing Kyle's jaw and neck.

It was about a painstakingly slow minute later that Kyle grabbed on to Stan's arms, looked him directly in the eye, and said, "OK". Stan nodded once before pulling out of the Jew just a little bit before pressing back in. This went on for a few seconds, Stan trynig to get Kyle used to him.

"Ok, you can really _move _now", Kyle breathed a little frustratedly. Stan obliged, pulling out more and pushing in harder. A wave of pleasure hit Kyle each time.

"Oh, god, Stan… Harder… Faster!" Kyle practically begged, and Stan pumped into him both harder and faster, making the Jew's curls bouce around his face. Stan changed his angle and pressed in again, bumping his dick up against Kyle's prostate.

"Oh, fuck! Right there, Stan, do that again!" Kyle moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head as Stan hit his prostate with every thrust.

"God, you're so tight!" Stan said, grabbing Kyle's hips and plowing into his ass, making sure to hit Kyle's prostate as much as possible.

"Fuck, Stan! OH, GOD FUCK ME HARDER! FUCK ME TILL I BLEED, STAN! I'M YOUR BITCH NOW, JUST FUCK ME!" Kyle screamed, desperate for Stan's cock even farther up his ass. Stan plowed into him ever harder, fucking him util he saw white.

"God, I'm gonna come!" Kyle cried.

Stan nodded. "Mee too. God, you're such a tight-ass. You are my bitch, aren't you? You like being my bitch? Stan said, grabbing ahold of Kyle's cock and pumping in time with his thrusts.

"I _love_ being your bitch, Stan! Make me come!" Kyle cried, grabbing ahold of Stan's hair and tugging.

"Damn right you love it. What are you again? Say it one more time, for me?" Stan asked seductively, the feeling in his lower gut back as he pounded into Kyle.

"I AM YOUR BITCH!" Kyle screamed, and with one final hit to his prostate, came all over his and Stan's chest. Stan soon followed suit, riding out his and Kyle's orgasms.

Stan pulled out of Kyle, rolling over next to him and grabbing his hand, kissing him on the cheek.

"That was… Awesome", Kyle panted.

"Kickass", Stan agreed.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" Kyle asked, laughing a bit.

"I have no fucking clue", Stan replied, and with one final kiss to Kyle's forehead, said, "Goodnight, my bitch", and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Stan", Kyle whispered, cuddling up next to Stan and closing his eyes as well.

**Well, what do you think? First sex scene I've ever written, definately making Style my OTP. I can't believe I actually wrote something like this without, like, laughing my ass off the whole time. Maybe once I **_**smiled**_**, but other than that, I was dead serious.**

**A grand weight has been lifted off my shoulders this grand day, let us not forget 9/16, the day I wrote my first sex scene.**

**Oh, wow. It's my friend's b-day today. LOL too bad she doesn't read YAOI…**

**Ciao for now**

–**Chaos**

**P.S. Excuse any errors, I didn't proofread this beforehand**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mother of Jehovah, my computer is going to die in a minute! But… Here it is, chapter five!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SP**

**Creek**

"Unng, my head hurts", Tweek complained. He was currently laying on one of the two beds in his and Craig's cabin. Craig looked up from his phone (He had been texting his mother, assuring her he was fine and not doing anything… not good.) and glanced at Tweek.

"Yeah, McCormick's a bich", he agreed. Tweek gave him an odd look.

"What?" he asked.

"How did you know my head hurt from Kenny?" Tweek asked.

"Because mine does too", Craig snorted in response. "Oh, and because unless you have voices in your head constantly shouting at you, I don't see another reason for your head to hurt. You're crazy, but not _that _crazy".

"Gah! I do have voices in my head though Craig! I do! And currently one booming voice is telling me to smack your jaw for calling me crazy!", Tweek said sarcastically.

"Oy! I'm only speaking the truth, Tweekers", Craig faked offence from the shorter boy's comment.

"Yeah, you and th rest of the world. It seems that every time I love someone, they conspire against me!", Tweek complained, sighing.

"Huh?" Craig asked, afraid he had heard Tweek wrong. There was _no way_ Tweek loved him. But maybe…

Tweek blushed, but decided not to beat around the bush any longer and replied "I said I love you, Craig, and I'm scared you won't love me back".

"Oh", Craig aid softly. _Oh? Nice job, Tucker. Real great wording there. You should become a poet what with all of your fantastic 'ohs'_, Craig thought, frowning. "Goddammit, what I meant to say was–"

Craig was interrupted by a loud moan coming from the cabin next to him. He grimaced and Tweek nearly jumped about a foot in the air.

"Oh, fuck me! I'd tell those two whores to get a room, but they already have one. Keep it down, you two! You're scaring Tweek!' Craig shouted to the… moan-emmiter.

"I think that was Kyle…" Tweek said, shocked. Another moan ripped through the room. "And that was Stan! Eaugh, I'm hearing sex moans! Oh, God…" Tweek made a disgusted face before buryring himself under his blankets and covering his ears.

"Shh, Tweek. It's ok. They're not having sex, they're just–" Craig was cut off once again.

"FUCK ME TILL I BLEED, STAN!"

Craig's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "Oh, shit! They're really going at it!" Craig said stupidly, forgetting that Tweek was still in the room. Tweek cowered even more under his blankets.

"Oh, God that's disturbing!" he cried.

Craig facepalmed. "Ok, look. Tweek, I know that might sound gross to you, but one day your girlfriend will probably be saying the same thing to you. Minus the Stan part", he said, trying to help the situation.

Tweek's head popped out from under the blankets. "But I don't want a girlfriend", he replied simply and honestly.

"Uh, ok, boyfriend then" Craig corrected.

"I don't want a boyfriend either", Tweek answered.

"Jeez, asexual much? OK then, hermaphrodite? Or Tranny? Maybe–" Craig was cut off for the third time that night, but this time by Tweek.

"I want you", he said, blushing just a bit and looking away from Craig.

"Oh", Craig said. _Again with the goddamn 'oh'! Wow, Craig, real smooth. You should be a playwriter with all of your inticing 'ohs'!_ "You know what, fuck it. Words aren't helping me today", Craig added, and leaned in, connecting his lips to Tweek's.

Tweek gasped slightly at this, leaving Craig a chance to snake his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Tweek hesitantely met Craig's tongue with his own, and soon they were practically eating each other's faces.

Craig left Tweek's mouth and slowly moved down to his neck, biting it. This action caused Tweek to arch up and grind his hips into Craig's.

"Holy fuck", Craig panted, pressing his hips against Tweek's even harder.

"Oh, Craig…" Tweek whispered. Suddenly remembering where he was, and the situation he was in, he stilled. "Wait, stop…"

Craig looked up at him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"We–I mean I–" Tweek stopped for a minute to figure out what he wanted to say. "Look, Craig, I-I really want to do this with you, but not while someone is having sex right next door. I really like you, but maybe we should wait?" he asked, hoping Craig would get the message. Craig nodded.

"Yeah, I understand. Maybe tomorrow, just not while those two are–"

"I AM YOUR BITCH!" they heard Kyle scream.

"Yeah, that. _Anyway,_ I agree. We'll do it, like, tomorrow", Craig said, sitting up.

"Tomorrow. I promise", Tweek whispered, and snuggled up next to Craig on the double bed. "Goodnight, Craig", he whispered.

"Night, Tweekers", Craig said back, and scooted up to the blonde, closing his eyes.

**Hah, so as you can probably tell, this was going on at the same time the last chapter was. And yes, there will be Creek smut in this, just… Later.**

**Hah, I'm getting so much better at writing foreplay. But you don't care about that, do you?**

**Shit, it's 3:39 AM and I have school in… *calculating time on fingers* … five hours! And I only get to sleep for four hours and ten minutes of that time!**

**Again, please excuse my errors. I'm too much of a lazy fuck to proofread this.**

**Ciao for now**

–**Chaos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six! Now, you may be wondering, "This says Kenstophe POV, I thought Dip was next!" and you are–well, **_**were**_** right. I decided to wait on the Dip POV because I honestly couldn't think of anything for them to do except go to sleep. Yeah, lol.**

**Disclaimer: Chaos does not own SP, Matt and Trey do.**

**Kenstophe POV–**

"Already, huh?" Kenny laughed as a moan ripped through the air. "Who knew they had THAT much sexual tension", he said, rolling onto his side and reaching down to grab his gray backpack. He picked it up and dug around, pulling out his iPod.

"Jhes, zey seem–"

"Ooh, fuck!" another moan made its way into Kenny and Christophe's cabin, cutting Christophe off.

"Caught up een each ozer", Christophe laughed, looking over at Kenny. iPod in hand, he had his headphones in and was nodding to an unknown beat.

"Jhoo aren't even leestening to me!" Chrstophe grumbled, laughing as Kenny sung to the words.

"Ain't no backseat bitch, ain't no last resort I'm the first wish! When you come you shout out 'Chris'. When you kissed him you kissed away this!' Kenny's eyes were shut tight, concentrating very hard on not screwing up the song.

"Vouldn't eet be jhoo shouting out 'Chris'?" Christophe laughed as Kenny's expression of calmness completely melted off of his face.

"What?" Kenny asked, face flushed, a shocked expression on his face.

"Jhoo know jhoo 'eard me", Christophe breathed, looking deep into Kenny's ocean blue eyes with his deep brown ones. Kenny gulped.

"Uh-I mean, uhhng", Kenny was at a loss for words when Christophe started to walk toward him, smirking as he did so.

"Relax, beetch. I wouldn't do anyzeeng to jhoo zat jhoo deedn't vant", Christophe laughed, the lust fading from his voice but still remaining in his eyes.

Kenny let out a sigh of relief. Not that he didn't want Christophe to do… _that_ to him, he had just been taken by surprise. "Ok, good", he responded, grinning. "Hey, want to look at Playboys with me?"

"Now vhy would I do zat?" Christophe asked sarcastically, joining Kenny on the double bed.

Kenny handed Christophe one of the Playboys and snuggled up to him. Christophe opened it and laughed.

"I feel like I'm reeding a bedtime ztory to a two year old", he shook his head slightly, chuckling.

The two boys looked at the Playboy for a while, Kenny occaisionally pointing out some girl with huge tits, and Christophe commenting. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Kenny spoke.

"If I wanted it though, would you?" he whispered, blushing and avoiding Christophe's gaze.

"Do you?" he asked, trying to get Knny to look at him. Kenny soflty nodded.

"Well zen, I suppoze I vould", Christophe said, lifting Kenny's chin up and crashing their lips together.

Kenny gasped, letting Christophe slide his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Kenny immediately met the tongue with his own, fighting with the French mercenary for a dominence he know he would never win.

Christophe grinned at this and pulled away. "Jhoo sure jhoo vant zees?" he breathed.

"God yes", Kenny laughed at the desperation in his voice.

"Ok", Christophe whipsered, and moved his lips down to Kenny's neck, biting it in every spot he could reach.

Each bite made Kenny whimper and arched even more into the brunette, rocking their hips together each time.

"Mmn", Christophe let out a content grunt as Kenny arched into him once more. He moved his mouth down to Kenny's hipbones, kissing them and leaving butterfly kisses on his stomach. After hearing Kenny squeal at this, he moved back up, latching himself onto the blonde's nipple and gently nibbling on it.

"Shit", Kenny gasped, arching his back even further, pressing his erection up aaisnt Christophe's. "No more foreplay", Kenny begged. "I need you in me now".

Christophe smirked. "Impatient, much? Zo I agree vith jhoo. We've been doeeng zees long enough", he said, momentarily getting up to pull down his pants and boxers.

He then got back on top of Kenny, pulling down the poor boy's pants and boxers in one swift motion. "Jhoo 'ave lube, right?" he asked. Kenny nodded.

"In my bag", Kenny's voice shook with excitement. Christophe leaned down, digging through Kenny's packpack utntil he found a small bottle.

"Aha", he exclaimed happily, making Kenny giggle a bit. "Ok, do jhoo vant me to–"

"I've been with enough men in my life, I'm used to the pain. Just do it", Kenny told him.

"Oui, mon cher", Christophe said. He squirted some of the lube onto his hand before rubbing it onto his cock, moaning at his own touch. "Ready?" he asked, positioning himself by Kenny's hole.

"Good lord, yes", Kenny whispered, shutting his eyes tight as Christophe not at all gently rammed into him. Small tears leaked from Kennys eyes and Christophe stopped.

"Mon cher, vous sont en pleurs. Should I ztop?" he asked, concerened.

"Please no. I'm just crying because I'm happy", Kenny said, the small tears now dripping down his face. "Please, just move".

"Oui", Christophe replied beforesliding out of the blonde and ramming back in.

"Oh!", Kenny said queitly, althogh he just wanted to scream for Christophe to hurry up and fuck him.

"Vous êtes tellement serré, mon cher", Christophe panted, pumping in and out of Kenny. He changed his angle and hit Kenny's prostate, making the blonde's back arch.

"Do it again, oh god!" Kenny begged. "Faster, harder!"

"It seems, mon cher, zat jhoo aren't very loud. We'll 'ave to do zomezeeng about zat, now von't ve?" Christophe smirked, thrusting into Kenny harder and faster, hitting his prostate each time.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, GOD!" Kenny yelled, the bed shaking from his and Christophe's movements.

"Steel not loud enough", Christophe snarled lustfully, ramming into the blonde for all he was worth.

"FUCK!" Kenny screamed. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK…" he panted, pressing himself down even further onto Christophe's dick. "FUCK ME DEAD, OH GOD! JUST FUCK ME INTO THIS BED, YOU FRENCH BITCH!" Kenny screamed in ecstasy. Christophe complied, hiking Kenny's legs up even further as he pounded into Kenny's ass, making the bed squeak.

"Ah-ah-ah, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, shit!" Kenny cried, desperate for release. "Please, dear god, Tophe, make me come!" he practically cried. Christophe nodded.

" 'Old on to zat pillow, beetch", he spat, quoting the song that began all of this. He grabbed onto Kenny's cock and started fisting him in time to his thrusts.

"Sheet, sheet, sheet!" Christophe shouted, feeling release coming. He gave Kenny one last sharp hit to his prostate.

"CHRIS!" Kenny screamed at the top of his lungs, cumming all over his and Christophe's chests. Christophe followed soon after, calling out Kenny's name. He rid out their orgasms before pulling out.

"Sheet, that was putain parfaite", Christophe breathed, turning to face Kenny.

"Best I've ever had", Kenny said truthfully, and then added, "This time I promise I'll quit my job and get a real one".

"Good, mon cher", Christophe smiled and kissed Kenny on the nose. He laid back and shut his eyes. "Bonne nuit, Kenny", Christophe whispered.

"Good night to you too", Kenny smiled, and shut his eyes as well.

**This was my favorite to write because I LOVE THEM BOTH SO MUCH…. They are equally my favorite characters.**

**Heh, I'mma take a wild guess that my second sex scene was better than my first, but that's up to you. The next chapter will be the next day, full of awkward discussions of the past night and some possible hot-springing.**

**Everything will still be in Kenny's POV unless in't only telling about one certain pair.**

**Ciao for now**

–**Chaos**

**AGAIN EXCUSE ANY ERRORS**


	7. Chapter 7

**And here it is folks! Chapter seven of Campout, the Awkward Morning! I can't believe I have nothing better to do in life than stay home from school for the sole purpose of getting more sleep. Sleep that we**_** all**_** know I don't need to be awesome. OK, that made no sense. Ignore that.**

**Anyway, here you go! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned South Park, there would be a **_**lot**_** more gay sex. And they would probably be all really hot sixteen year-old anime characters.**

*Insert every movie's morning scene music here*

Pip sat up in his bed and stretched, looking over to Damien as he yawned. The son of Satan was asleep, laying on his face and drooling. Pip threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood gently. He started to walk over to Damien.

It was his morning ritual that every time Damien would stay the night, he would have to wake him up the same way. First, he would call out his name.

"Damien, old chap, it's time for wakey-wakey!" Pip sung happily.

Then, Damien would groan and roll over, cursing out the Brit.

"Stupid son of a whore, I'm sleeping", Damien grumbled as he turned on his side.

And finally, Pip would give in to his urge to jump the noirette.

Pip lunged at Damien, landing on top of him with precision. Damien shot straight up, face inches from Pip's.

"GAHH-OMYGOHD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?", Damien shouted at him in pure shock. You think he'd be used to this by now.

"Waking you up!", Pip said cheerfully. "Now, come on. Let's go sit outside and wait for everyone else to get up too!"

"Yeah, yeah", Damien groaned, eyes of fire still glaring at the blonde.

_**OUTSIDE THE CABINS, IN A CLEARING THAT LOOKS MUCH LIKE THE ONE IN THE MOVIE 'HOLES'**_

Damien sat in a lawn chair, watching with heavy-lidded eyes as Pip pranced around like he was high on Happy Gas. Pip stopped and turned to him, walking up and sitting in the chair beside him.

"When do you–" Pip was cut off by the sound of a door opening and shutting, as two boys went out it.

Said two boys, one being Stan and the other Kyle, walked up to Pip and Damien, pulling up two more lawn chairs and plopping their butts down onto them.

"So, how'd you guys sleep?" Stan asked nonchalantly.

"Fine. At least I did, I don't know about Damien here, but–" Damien interrupted him.

"I was jumped this morning", Damien said, glaring at Pip. "But other than that, I slept OK too. You?" Damien drolled, looking at Stan as he asked his question.

"We slept fine", Stan answered, and realizing what he had said, blushed. "No, what I meant was, _I _slept fine. I don't know about Kyle, it's not like we slept together–" Kenny's laugh cut him off.

"That's not what _we_ heard, Marsh", Kenny smirked. He was currently standing right next to Christophe, hanging off of him like he was the only life source around for miles.

"Jhes, 'ow 'ard deed jhoo pound our little Jew?", Christophe questioned, taking a drag from his cigarette before blowing smoke in Stan's face. "Me and Kenny vould like to know", He turned to Kenny and pulled him closer, smiling.

Kyle blushed beet red and tried to hide under his chair, miserably failing.

Just then, Craig walked out of the last cabin, trying to drag a twitching ball of voiced obscenities and green shirt out the door.

"It's fine, Tweek. Just pretend that you didn't hear anything", Craig said, trying to get Tweek to move.

"GAH! No, it's too awkward! Oh, god…" Tweek cried, desperately scrambling to get bakck inside the cabin.

"Dear lord, was I really _that _loud?" Kyle cried in embarrassment, trying once again to hide under his lawn chair.

"Everyone heard you, Jew boy. I would even say that the next town over heard you, if they weren't ten miles away!" Kenny laughed, breaking free of Christophe's grip. "But if it's any consulation", he said, leaning down to whisper in Kyle's ear, "me and Tophe did the nasty too. Man, he fucked me so hard–" Kyle cut him off by jumping up about a foot into the air.

"GOD, KENNY! I don't want to know that!" he shouted, blushing beet red. Kenny smirked.

"You guys d-did it too?" Tweek asked. Christophe nodded, smirking. "GAH! Jesus Christ, oh, man…" Tweek cried, jumping into Craig's arms.

"You two better not have had sex either, did you?" Craig asked Damien and Pip.

"Oh, goodness no!'' Pip laughed. Damien nodded in agreement.

"Good. We don't need anyone scaring Tweek anymore than he already is", Craig said.

" 'Ey, vat are ve goeeng to do today?" Christophe asked, taking another drag from his cigarette that Kenny kept trying to grab out of his mouth.

"Well, we could go down to the lake", Stan suggested. "Or check out the hot springs. It would probably be better to walk there in the day so we know how to get there later", Stan suggested.

"Ok", everyone agreed in unison, and each person headed off to their cabins to get ready.

**I have an evil idea. Or, well, did, but I forgot. Maybe I'll remember when I read the story over again. **

**Again excuse any errors, I'm actually really good at writing and grammar, I just don't like t proofread and I type wihout looking at the keyboard sometimes and type the wrong letter.**

**Ciao for now**

–**Chaos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pttttht, sorry this one's so short, but I promise the next one will be much (or at least a little) longer!**

**Disclaimer: You are dumb if you think I own SP.**

"Whoo!" I screamed as I ran down the path towards the river, shoving past everything in sight.

"Ow, Kenny! Watch it", I heard Stan grumble as I knocked him into a bush.

"Sorry, bro. Whoo-hoo-hoo!'' We had come to the river and I had ran up the boating dock, ready to jump. "On my mark, get set–"

"Go", Christophe said as he pushed me into the ice cold water. I landed with a splash.

"You French dick", I groaned at him once I had surfaced. I was currently slowly freezing to death in the clear blue of the river. "It's so fucking cold in here!" I shivered, climbing out of the water.

I looked at my friends. "Well?" I asked impatiently. "Aren't you getting in?"

"No way dude", Stan said. Kyle, Tweek, and Pip nodded.

"Bu-bu-bu-bu-bu… Why not?" I cried. Of course my friends would ditch me _after_ I get soaked.

"Shrinkage, dude. Plus, if Tweek's not getting in, neither am I", Craig answered.

"Oh, of course _you'd_ care about dick size, Tucker. Afraid you won't be big enough for your little _boyfriend_?" Damien taunted, red glowing in his eyes. Craig blushed.

I turned to Christophe. "Tophe, will you get in with me?" I blinked, trying to pull off the helpless kitten look.

Chris grunted. "Fine. But jhoo owe me, beetch", he sighed, and jumped into the water.

"Whatever you wish", I grinned, and jumped in after him.

_**AT THE HOT SPRINGS**_

"Waoh, so these are the hot springs?" Stan asked Kyle. The Jew nodded.

"Yep. These are all natural hot spri–" I interrupted him.

"Whoo! Hot springs!" I said as I jumped into the nearest one. "MOTHER FUCKING COCK SUCKING BITCH THAT'S HOT!" I yelped as I jumped out of the hot spring, running around like I was on fire and muttering 'ow ow ow' over and over again.

"And being all natural, they will be _extremely_ hot", Kyle finished, looking at me like I was an idiot.

"What?" I asked him, wincing at the pain it caused me to talk.

"ANYWAYS", he said, glaring at me, "the temperature controlled ones are over here". He walked over to a tub-looking thing with a nozzle in it.

"_Oh_", I said, looking at him stupidly.

Stan reached down and turned the nozzle on, letting the tub thing fill up.

"We'll come back later tonight, when the stars are all out. Just make sure you don't get in the wrong one", Kyle gave me the stank eye.

"Jesu christ, alright! Oy, what's up your ass?" I stopped, thinking about my comment. I laughed. "Oh, yeah", I said, remembering.

"Go fuck yourself", Kyle said grumpily.

"I'd razer do zat for heem", Christophe smirked, pulling me close to him.

"Why _are _you being this bitchy though?" Craig asked. Tweek nodded.

"Yeah, y-you've been a bitch all–GAH!–day", he added.

"Jitterbug's right, you know", Craig said, looking at Kyle.

"Fine! I'm pissed because I've had to walk around ALL DAY with a pain in my ass. Literally", he said.

"I'm sorry, old chap", Pip squeaked, laughing a bit.

"It's not funny!" Kyle cried, looking miserable.

"Sorry", Stan said sheepishly. "Here, I'll carry you", he offered, and hoisted Kyle up over his shoulder. "Let's get back to the cabins for now, I think our little _princess_ needs some beauty sleep", Stan laughed, and started to walk back towards the cabins.

Everyone noted and followed, temporarily leaving the hot springs behind.

**Well, that was mostly dialogue. BUUUUUT, I wrote the whole thing in class. Yes, folks, believe it or not, I wrote this WHOLE chapter in class. With a pencil. OMG, right?**

**Anyway, the next chapter will probably contain some Dip and Creek smut, but no spoilers!**

**Ciao for now**

–**Chaos**

**EXCUSE ANY ERRORS**


	9. Chapter 9

**Geh! I just had to write this, I'm in a smutty mood! Ok, that was both creepy and weird…**

**OK, so this is a few days after the last chapter happened. And I WILL write a hot spring scene, just later in the story. It'll probably be all smutty and… Well, no spoilers!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the genius that owns South Park. Matt and Trey are.**

**Creek POV–**

"Unng… Craig", Tweek panted as he tossed and turned in his sleep. Craig, hearing his name, opened his eyes and turned in the direction of the blonde boy.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Craig, oh god…" Tweek trailed off, breathing hard.

"What?" Craig asked, a bit annoyed now. _I'm answering him, aren't I?_ Craig thought.

"Oh, fuck! Do that again…." Tweek was now arching his back slightly into the air.

"What the–OH!" Craig realized, blushing slightly as his pants started to get considerably smaller at the thought of what the coffee addict was dreaming about. He got up out of his bed and walked over to him.

"Tweek", Craig said, nudging the smaller boy. Tweek flinched at the touch and his eyes shot open, immediately locking stares with Craig.

"Oh, hey Craig… Craig, wait why are yo–GAH! Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Did you… Ahg!" Tweek blushed profusely and buried his face into his pillow.

"What'cha dreaming about?" Craig asked nonchalantly, humoring himself.

"No no no no no! Nothing!" Tweek said, wishing the bed to swallow him whole.

"You know", Craig said, lust tinting in his eyes as he got up and straddled the blonde, "it's more fun if you do it in real life".

Tweek turned himself around so that he was now facing Craig. "Now?" he asked hopefully.

"I told you the day we got here, didn't I?" Craig smirked, grinding his hips into Tweek's as he leaned down and captured his lips.

Tweek gasped, opening his mouth for Craig and arching his hips into him. Craig slid his tongue in Tweek's mouth, battling the blonde for dominance. Once he had won it he moved down to Tweek's collarbone, biting.

"Nng", Tweek said, grinding himself into the raven above him. Craig moved further down, pushing Tweek's shirt up over his head and latching himself onto Tweek's nipple.

"C-craig, oh jesus…" Craig grinned at this, moving his lips down Tweek's milky skin and pulling down the boys boxers, kissing his hipbone, and everywhere but where he wanted the most attention.

"St-stop teasing, Craig…" Tweek breathed, giggling a bit as Craig kissed his stomach.

Tweek gasped as Craig kissed his shaft, licking up and down the whole length painstakingly slow. Craig smiled before taking Tweek's cock in his mouth.

"Shit!", Tweek said, grabbing at Craig's hair as the boy moved his mouth up and down his dick. He felt a tightening in his stomach and know he wouldn't last long. "Craig… I"m gonna–" he was cut off as Craig pulled away from him.

"Not even", he said, getting up and pulling his pants and boxers down. He bent down and searched through his bag, finally pulling out a small bottle. He opened it and poured out a little bit of it onto his hand, rubbing it onto his manhood. He positioned himself back on top of Tweek before he was interrupted by the coffee addict.

"Jitterbug, what is it?" he asked. Tweek blushed.

"I-I wanna… I wanna ride you", he whispered, pink tinting his cheeks. Craig nodded before slowly inserting himself into the blonde.

"Shit mother fuck", Tweek said, his face contorting in pain. Craig smiled apologetically as he helped the boy sit up on him. Tweek impaled himself all the way onto Craig, letting the pain ebb away.

"Whenever you're ready", Craig said, kissing Tweek's cheek. Tweek nodded curtly, waiting as Craig nibbled on his neck.

"OK", he finally said, and moved up on Craig's cock before pushing himself back down again. "Oh, fuck", he said, the pain he had been feeling slowly melting into pleasure. Craig grunted as Tweek moved back up him again, getting a steady pace.

"Oooh, god", Tweek said as he bounced up and down on Craig's cock. "That feels so-o-o-oh go-o-o-od", he panted. He changed his angle just a bit and screamed out as Craig's cock hit his prostate.

"FUCK!" Tweek said, throwing his head back in pleasure. Craig smirked and thrust his hips up into the blonde, meeting his own.

"Oh oh OH!" Tweek called, hitting his prostate against Craig's dick every time. Craig grinned, lust contorting his vision.

"Ride that cock, bitch", Craig said as he grabbed onto Tweek's shoulders, pushing the boy even further onto himself.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Tweek shouted, the tightening feeling in his gut back. "I'm gonna come!" he shouted, leaning back in ecstasy as he came hard onto his and Craig's stomachs. "CRAIG!"

Feeling Tweek's walls clench around him made him lose it and he came as well, shortly after.

Tweek rode out his and Craig's orgasms, panting as he did so. "I love you, Craig", he said, loking at the noirette.

"I love you too, Jitterbug", Craig smiled and pulled out of Tweek, laying next to him.

Tweek snuggled up next to him, grinning. "You were right, that was s-so much better in real life", he said, and closed his eyes.

"Thought so", Craig said, and shut his eyes as well.

**Eesh, that was pure crap. Honestly, eesh. O.o …..**

**ANYWAY, I'll try to make the Dip smut a bit better than this. Lol, I've never written this kind of smut before, so that's why it kinda sucks ass. I haven't written it three times like my other smut…**

**OH, WELL.**

**Ciao for now**

–**Chaos**

**IGNORE ERRORS**


	10. Chapter 10

**Who's excited? I'M EXCTED! WOO-HOO-HOO! God damn, I can't wait! Unnnng, only… *calculates time on fingers*… 8 MORE HOURS? Uh, I can't wait that FUCKING long! I don't even have cable, so how the flying fuck am I supposed to watch it? If you know, plz help! I really want to see it the day it comes out! What you may ask?**

**WELL THE NEW EPISODE OF SOUTH PARK OF COURSE!**

**I'm going to die of excitement.**

**Disclaimer: I'm glad I don't own this genius show. If I did, it wouldn't be that genius. Although it would be smutty as shit...**

_**DIP POV–**_

"Oh, I'm so happy that everyone has gotten together", Pip commented, unbothered by the moan that had ripped through their room. Damien looked at him, bewildered.

"You aren't bothered AT ALL by the _sex_ moan you just heard?" he asked, locking his black eyes with Pip's brown ones.

"Oh, no! Of course not, it means that everyone has found a… how you Americans say, boyfriend!" Pip grinned at Damien, unfazed by the look he was receiving from the devil boy.

"Uh-huh. But you don't have one, aren't you, like, jealous?"

"No, silly! My happiness is of no importance to this world! What about you? Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?" Pip asked, getting up to stand next to Damien.

"No. No girlfriend. No boyfriend. Who wants to date Satan's son anyway? No one likes me", Damien sighed, irritated.

"But I like you! You're very nice, and I would date you, although the nice thing is a bit surprising…" Pip trailed off when he saw the look on Damien's face.

"You would date me?"

"Bu-u-u, d-did I say that? Uh…" Pip blushed and looked away. Damien grinned at this and grabbed Pip's chin, turning him to face him.

"Good. 'Cause I'd date you too", Damien smirked at smashed his lips to Pip's. Pip's eyes went wide, shell-shocked for a moment before giving in to the nagging part of him that said 'SCREW YOUR BRITISH PROPER ASS AND KISS HIM BACK!'.

Damien, happy that he had gotten a response from the blonde boy, snaked his hand up Pip's shirt and pinched him, resulting in the boy gasping. Damien took this opportunity to slip his tongue into Pip's mouth.

Pip had thrown all caution to the wind as he touched his tongue to the noirette's. Soon enough, they were having an all out war for dominance, which Damien found funny because he knew that Pip would never win. Pip's arms were around Damien's neck as Damien's hands roamed the blonde's body, dusting his fingertips over Pip's stomach and pinching his nipples. Pip gasped at this, arching his back into the touch.

…

Pip was laying on his back on one of the cabin's beds, nude except for his boxers. Damien was also only in his boxers, hovering over the blonde boy as he nipped at his neck, leaving bite marks and hickeys and making the boy gasp, moan, and writhe.

"Damien, stop teasing me!" Pip said as Damien's hands roamed over his hips, touching everywhere but where he wanted it.

"You really want this?" Damien flicked his eyes up to catch Pip's hazy gaze.

"No. I want to sit here all night with a raging boner and a hot guy right across from me who won't touch me at all", Pip said sarcastically.

"OK, then", Damien smirked, and pulled down Pip's boxers before licking the Brit's cock.

Pip shivered at the touch, tongue lolling out of his mouth as Damien sucked him off. "Fuck…"

Damien pulled away before Pip released, smirking. Pip whined and watched with hungry eyes as the son of Satan pulled down his boxers as well, settling himself back on top of the blonde.

"Suck", Damien said, holding out three fingers to Pip's mouth. Pip obliged, talking the digits into his mouth and swirling his tongue around them until they were coated with his saliva. Damien pulled them away and placed them near Pip's entrance. He again glanced up at the blonde, checking for an 'ok'. Pip nodded, shivering with anxiousness. Damien lightly pushed the first finger into Pip, making him squeak a bit.

"Oof, that feels weird", Pip said, wiggling around a bit to get more comfortable. Damien slowly pulled the finger a bit out before pushing it back in, making Pip gasp.

"Y-you can add the next one", Pip said, and Damien pushed his second finger into the Brit, scissoring him. "Oh~ Gohhhd", Pip whined.

In a few moments, when Damien decided that Pip was ready for the final finger, he pushed it in. When he lightly brushed Pip's prostate the blonde gasped and moaned, arching his back.

"Shit. OK, I-I'm ready", Pip said. Damien removed his fingers, laughing at the boy below him's reaction. He positioned himself near Pip's entrance and slowly pushed, stretching the blonde.

"Ow", Pip said softly. Damien waited over the blonde, looking for an 'I'm ready'. Which is exactly what he got.

"Nng", Pip moaned, his face contorted in pain and pleasure as Damien pushed in and out of him slowly. "H-harder. Faster", the boy gasped. Damien's eyes flashed red with lust at the Brit's begging, and did exactly what he was told.

"Oh, fu-fu-fuck!" Pip breathed, arching himself even more into Damien. Damien's cock came in contact with Pip's prostate, making the boy almost scream.

"GOD!" Pip yelled, crying from pleasure. "Do it again, please!" Damien did, impaling him on his dick and hitting his prostate every time.

"FUCK ME HARDER, OH GOD!" Pip cried, locking his clouded brown eyes with Damien's now bright red ones. Damien thrust into Pip over and over again, until the blonde finally released.

"DAMIEN!" Pip screamed, any hint of an accent in his voice gone. Damien thrust one more time before releasing himself.

"So it's true. Brits really are tight-asses", Damien laughed, now laying next to Pip. Pip punched him lightly, still coming down from his sex-high.

"Oh, whatever", he laughed.

**EEEEESH…. OK, that was probably the most BORING smut I've written, but oh well. BTW, if you're a Brit and you take offense, THEN WTF ARE U DOING WATCHING SOUTH PARK? Also, I apologize, but I can insult Brits cuz I am one. So, hah! :P**

**Ciao for now**

–**Chaos**


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't worry! I will be posting a chapter of TMTF today! I just had to add this because, well, I don't want to end up forgetting about it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park**

**P.S. This is back in Kenny's POV**

"I take it back. I'm not single, and I haven't been sexless. Well, neither has anyone for that matter", I say, lazily sprawled out on a lawn chair. Damien sits next to me on my right side, Pip next to him. On my left side is Craig, and Tweek is next to him. Across from us are Stan and Kyle.

"Oy!" Craig said, smacking me. "We don't need _everyone_ to know what you overheard".

"Oh, like no one else heard what Ken did?'' Stan smirked. "We could practically see him riding you, with all of the noise you were making!" he pointed at Tweek, who immediately paled and hid his face in Craig's chest.

"Well, what about Damien and Pip? You heard them, didn't you?" Craig growled, turning his attention to the son of Satan and his plaything.

"We _all_ heard that!" Kyle laughed. "FUCK ME HARDER, OH GOD!'' he said, imitating Pip, who blushed like a beet.

"I-I um…" he stuttered, looking utterly embarrassed.

"Oh, but what about you, huh? Everyone heard _you!_" Damien growled, protecting his boyfriend. I smirked and looked up at Christophe, who had been standing behind me.

"Want to go before they bring us into it?" I asked, getting up and grabbing his hand. He nodded and smirked, and we walked off into the woods.

…

"Ok, this time I'll get in the right one!" I said, maneuvering my way through the natural hot springs until I came to the temperature controlled ones. "Cowabunga!" I shouted, jumping in.

"Zometimez jhoo can be zo childish", Christophe grinned at me, before taking off his shirt and getting in the hot spring with me.

"You really shouldn't say things that make you sound pedo", I laughed, splashing him. He looked at me strangely.

"Coming from ze 'ore king ov Colfax?" he said, splashing me back.

"Alright! I give. I'm a whore and your a pedophile. Yet we've found love!" I sang, putting on my goofiest grin.

"I'm not a pedo, and jhoo know zat full well. Jhoo are a 'ore zo", Christophe looked at me before smirking. "My 'ore".

"We have to go home today, don't we?" I asked. He sighed.

"Jhes, I'm afraid ve do", he loked at me sadly.

"Can't we stay? There's a market ten miles away, and we have all of the necessities that we need already!" I whined, cuddling up next to him.

"Zat ess a reasonable arguement. Vhy don't jhoo breeng eet up to Kyle?" he said.

"I'll do that! But just incase we _don't_ get to stay…" I grinned, running my slender fingrs up and down his chest, "do you wanna fool around a bit?"

"Oui, mon cher", he said, and leaned down to kiss me.

**So, I don't know whether this is a good ending or not, but if you want more, I can write more. It seems reasonable though, Toffee and Ken-Ken fool around a bit, they ask Kyle if they can stay… And it's up to you whether they do or not!**

**Ciao for now**

–**Chao**


End file.
